


She Noticed

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-07
Updated: 2001-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Just a party and some dancing.





	She Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Title: She Noticed  
Category- Josh/Donna  
Rating- PG  
Short Summary-Just a party, and some dancing.  
Author name- Ashley  
Disclaimer- Any recognizable characters are property of the Aaron Sorkin and the West Wing. 

She Noticed 

Four black limos, adorned with American flags, pulled up to the Embassy Suites hotel in New York. The doors opened and out stepped shadowy men, with black treachcoats. They nodded, wordlessly addressing the waiting personel, signaling to them that they could come forward. The luggage was hauled into the hotel, as the President was escorted by his enterage from the car and into the building. Donna took in this sight with a sigh, as she too made her way inside. She had been working for the President for nearly two years, but she was still taken aback at the way people bustled around him. She felt a hand at her back and turned to see Josh. He left his hand there for only a second, most people wouldn't have even noticed, but she did. She always did. They grabbed their keys at the front desk, and made there way up through the floors on the elevator. When they reached the rooms, of cource, Josh could not get the key to work. 

"What would you do without me?" Donna said with a grin as she took the key from his hand. 

"Break down the door." 

He made his way into the room, and she followed. Without even looking back he knew she was there. 

" We are not going to start this again Donna." 

"What?" she said innocently. 

He swung around and they were face to face. Exactly, face to face. She was a little closer then he had calculated. For a second he couldn't think. This proximity was intoxicating. 

"You can't come." 

She moved back and sat down on his bed. 

"Why not?" She knew she sounded like a six year old that hadn't gotten what they wanted, but she couldn't help it. 

Josh looked at her for a second, then opened the suitcase sitting beside him on the floor. He took out a white shirt and made his way into the bathroom. 

"Donna, its the Foreign Legions "Salut Gala" for the President. Its by strick invite only. And Donna...you weren't invited." 

She could vaguely seem him unbuttoning his shirt, through the reflection of the mirror. She didn't respond immediatly. 

"Josh, CJ told me that every invited person was allowed to bring a signifigant other of their choice." 

From inside the bathroom she heard him mumble, "Donna." 

He was exasperated and she knew it but she had to push. 

"Josh." She said his name in such a way that if forced him to come out or his hiding in the bathroom. 

He bounded out of the room with such conviction that he forgot to button his shirt. Just as he was about to say something, he stopped. Donna was staring intensly at him. He saw her intake the slightest gasp as he stood before her. He knew, what she was looking at, the scar. The hideous mark that ran all the way down his chest. She looked up and him, and the look in her eyes, softened him as only she could. 

"You better go get ready Donna. I have to be down there in a half an hour for a meeting with the head of the legion, but I'll leave your name out the entrance so you can get in." 

The look in her eyes left instantly as she hopped off the bed and headed out the door. 

"Thanks Josh!" 

Just as she was about to leave though she turned to look at him again. Their eyes locked, and Josh began to button his shirt. 

1 hour later The meeting had gone well, and Josh was having a good argument with Toby over healthcare for those 65 and older. Just as Josh was about to come back at Toby with another rebutal, something caught his eye. There at the entrance to the hall, stood Donna. She was wearing a long black dress he had never seen before. From where he was standing he knew it had to be velvet. He knew also she could never afford a dress like that, and guessed it was a one time only exhibition. Her shoulders were bare and her hair had been left down. He really loved that dress. 

"Josh!" 

"What? Sorry Toby. What were you saying." 

Toby didn't answer instead he followed Josh's gaze to where Donna was standing. He looked at her for a moment, and then turned back to Josh with a knowing look in his eye. Smugly he walked away. 

Throughout the evening Josh made several attempts to make his way to Donna. Unfortunatly, it seemed that everyone at the party had something to say to him. He had been through so many fights that evening, he was actually getting sick of argueing. And everyone knows that Josh Lyman loves to argue. When he finially was free, he noticed that Donna was no where to be found. Just as he decided she had left, he noticed someone standing on the balcony just outside the hall. He had found her. 

"Donna isn't it a little cold out here?" She didn't turn around but she did respond. 

"Yeah, but some French guy, kept on wanting to show me his "chambre," and I thought it might be best if I got some fresh air." 

Josh laughed as he came to stand beside her. "Chambre is bedroom, and you were right to think you needed to get some fresh air." 

Finially she looked at him, and he saw that she was shivering. Donna was amused as she saw he eyes flash from playful to protective. He took off his coat and handed it to her to put on. 

"Thanks, but don't you think it ruins my outfit." She laughed at the reflection of herself in the oversized coat in the balcony doors. 

When she turned back to Josh he was looking at her in that soft way that drove her crazy. She never knew what to say, and didn't trust herself to speak when he did that. Josh spoke for her. 

"Do you want to dance?" 

Suddenly Donna was aware of the soft music drifting from the party, and how close her and Josh had suddenly became. With the last ounce of control she had she nodded. 

She and Josh had danced before, but something was different about tonight. Perhaps it was the way his hand found their way beneath his jacket to rest on her hips, or the way his other hand came up through her hair. Something was different. Unconsciously her own hand moved from his shoulder and down to his chest. 

"You still think about that?" 

She nodded and the hand at her hip, came up to enclose the one on his chest. The way they moved together was so gentle that she closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how long they had been moving when she opened them again, but she knew that the music had long since stopped. 

"Josh?" 

"Hmm?" 

"The music stopped." 

She felt him hesitate, then almost regrettably untangle himself from her. 

"Yeah." 

Again they were caught in each other's gaze, and Donna lowered hers to break the unbearable tension. When she raised them again, it was not gone but it had lessened. They stood there in absolute silence until a soft breeze blew a strand of hair across her cheek. Josh reached out to brush it away, and she felt him hold his fingers there just slightly longer then was normal. Most people wouldn't have noticed. She did. 

The end Should it be continued? 

  


End file.
